The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: Take 3
by ToastMmHot
Summary: The time has come ONCE more. This time the gang is packing the pills instead of the green. What happens when the gang is busted for possession of illegal medicine after the Mystery Machine tumbles into a ditch?


**Disclaimer:** I am of course not the creator of Scooby Doo, and I do not own anything of the franchise, just this fanfic.

I am back! I have decided to make a third installment because I just can't seem to get enough of making these. I can't believe it's been over three years since the first one. Hope you enjoy!

---

**"The Mystery Machine Drug Bust: Take 3"**

It was another night on the road for the crime-solving gang: Freddy, Daphne, Shaggy, Velma, and their dog Scooby. You are probably wondering why Daphne and Velma are alive. Good question. The car is at almost complete rest, except for Daphne and Freddy, of course. Daphne is in the process of filling out various different forms. Freddy looks from the road down to Daphne's lap with every second.

"What is that you're looking at, Daph? Are you writing your wedding vow?" Fred asked, placing his hand on her leg.

Daphne frowned but then put on a fake smile. "Something like that. It's a restraining order…" she said. "Oh," Fred chuckled and maneuvered his hand closer to the crotch-area of Daphne's dress, "can't wait to read it!"

"Don't worry. You'll be the first to read it when it's finished." Daphne reassured, forcefully moving his hand away from her.

Velma suddenly began to wake up slowly. She yawned and put her glasses onto her face.

"Velma….you're awake...did we give you the wrong dose?" Fred said, glancing over at the pool of pills sprawled on top of Velma's lap. Velma gave Fred an evil glare, saliva nearly pouring from her mouth. "Freddy...I thought you gave her nine." Daphne scorned. "The label said five or less." Fred defended. "Are you trying to keep her alive?" Daphne retaliated.

"Oh Velma...you look beautiful today--" Daphne thrust herself at Velma, slipping several pills into Velma's mouth. Velma fought back furiously and smacked Daphne across her face, knocking her hard against the side door.

"Daph, are you alright?!" Fred called out, driving his pointing-finger into her mouth

Daphne groaned loudly and bit Fred. Fred gave out a yelp and let go of the steering wheel in pain. The mystery machine dashed across several lanes of "traffic" and eventually ran off of the road into a ditch. The gang was left unconscious. Minutes later, they awoke to a familiar voice.

"You kids alright? Son, are you awake?" asked the police officer while shaking Shaggy's body. Daphne rolled over and opened her eyes. "We're alive!" Daphne called in joy. She then glanced at the pills that were now sprawled everywhere. "Why, God? Why?"

"You're that evil red-headed harlot girl from that one time...and that other time...wait—didn't we kill you?" the officer asked in confusion. Velma began to awake slowly. The police officer glanced at her and shot her instantly. Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby all awoke from the gunshot.

"Daphne, I was so worried about you!" Fred confessed, embracing her tightly, the lower-half of his body pushed hard against her backside. Daphne eyed the truck fiercely in search of her documents.

"Wait – where are my papers?!" Daphne freaked out.

"They must have fallen out of the window when we crashed. Don't worry. You can always re-write your story." Fred reassured. Daphne held back the tears.

"What are you kids up to now? Still solving mysteries?" the police officer asked. "Yes, sir. We just came back from solving the mystery of the woman who couldn't see, hear, or talk. Helen Keller wasn't fooling anyone." Fred announced. "Sounds like it. Good job, kids....oh, but there seems be pills everywhere in this here truck..." the police officer stated. "Oh, and it's turned over and destroyed." He added.

The gang slowly crawled out of their destroyed mystery machine and then stood in front of the officer.

"I'm going to have to do a routine car search. I'm sorry. I know you didn't do it." The officer said, making his way to the destroyed vehicle to do his search.

"Zoinks, like, man. How many times are we going to get busted for drugs? Right, Scooby?" Shaggy protested.

"Right Raggy!" Scooby answered.

"I was so close...so close. I told you to up Velma's dose, Freddy! The resistant bitch!" Daphne scorned Fred.

"I guess she won't be able to come to our wedding now, Daph. I'm sorry." Fred responded.

"It appears that you lost control of the vehicle and it fell into this ditch." The police officer concluded. Everyone gasped, except for Daphne. "And the fall causes everything in the car to shatter...including this broken capsule" he added while holding up an orange thin tube.

"That's where we put Velma's medicine!" Fred announced.

"I also found this...some sort of shredded paper." The police officer threw the shredded pieces towards Daphne. "There you go, miss. You can start piecing back together your romance novel."

Daphne fell onto her knees and began to cry. "No, Daph. I've already proposed to you." Fred chuckled.

---

What's in store for our gang? Will Daphne fix her restraining order? Will the police officer let the gang off with a warning? Keep reading!


End file.
